We have constructed a lung tissue microarray containing 300 NSCLC samples and performed systematic examination of genes involved in several distinct biological pathways for their association with clinical outcome. We have so far identified at least four proteins, whose altered expression have prognostic value in NSCLC. We have also developed a lung cancer database that allows complex search included clinical pathological information, patient survival status, and protein expression based on immunohistochemistry analysis for over 50 gene products. We are continuing our effort to refine the database and to expand tissue array analysis to additional pathways and novel protein targets.